Loki la sirène
by Hyaku Yume
Summary: Loki en a marre, sa vie ne lui convient plus. Il décide donc de changer les choses, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Se déroule avant Thor.


**Note de l'auteur :**

SI vous vous posez la question de comment l'idée m'est venue, je répondrais simplement que certains cours sur la poésie et les discussions sur facebook (oui en même temps) ont le pouvoir de créer ce genre de monstre.

Pas d'avertissement particulier

Un remerciement à Choup 37 qui s'est sacrifié à la cause orthographique pour moi.

* * *

Loki la sirène

Murphy avait quelque chose contre lui, cette semaine tout allait de travers. Tout d'abord le facteur s'était trompé de porte, lui livrant les colis cochons du voisin, c'est-à-dire son cher grand-frère qui apparemment avait trouvé une greluche assez intéressée par son piston pour accepter des choses que la bienséance lui interdisait d'imaginer. Et quand il parlait de piston, il évoquait bien évidemment la position privilégiée de son frère et non pas quelque partie de son corps dont il ne voulait même pas entendre parler. Mais encore : les lavandières avaient bousillé ses chemises en soie, les seules qu'il pouvait encore mettre après son ultime poussée de croissance. Il atteignait maintenant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix et avait un peu de mal à le porter, et ce tant que les couturières ne lui auraient pas livré sa nouvelle garde-robe. Oui oui, celle qu'il attendait depuis deux bon mois. A croire qu'elles n'avaient que faire de la somme qu'elles allaient récolter à la livraison. Et pour clôturer le tout, les gosses du palais lui pourrissaient royalement la vie. A croire que leurs parents étaient trop occupés à lécher les bottes de son père pour s'en occuper. Ah, mais bien sûr, idiot qu'il était, évidemment qu'ils passaient leurs journées à flatter Odin jusqu'à ce que ses bottes et son heaume ne puissent plus le tenir. Tout le monde voulait être dans les petits papiers du Père de toutes choses.

Face à ces injustices plus que déplacées envers un prince de son rang, il décida d'agir à la hauteur de ses malheurs : se plaindre auprès de sa mère était tout à fait approprié de son point de vue. Elle qui était si compréhensive et qui l'aimait tellement. Il s'était donc faufilé dans ses quartiers après déjeuner et depuis lui faisait la causette. Et faisait la Cosette.

"Pour résumer, rien ne va comme tu veux.

-Oui. A croire que le monde entier m'en veut. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait pour mériter tout ça. Je suis sûr que si je n'étais pas moi rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. »

Frigga, en mère de haute volée et reine d'un royaume de lèche-bottes prétentieux, se garda de lui faire remarquer que tous les jeunes adultes du monde passaient par là. Pas besoin de le fondre dans la masse quand il luttait pour trouver sa place. De plus, toute réplique de sa part aurait sûrement commencé par une petite mise au point. En effet, le « j'ai rien fait pour le mériter » n'était pas tout à fait appliquable à son plus jeune fils qui, avouons-le, était une épine dans le pied de la cour. Il enchainait les blagues plus ou moins drôles et les cœurs brisés. Elle préféra donc le laisser continuer son délire pour voir où cela le mènerait, et surtout ce que son imaginatif de fils allait inventer.

« Qui voudrais-tu être, mon chéri ?

-Quelqu'un sans problème.

-Ça n'existe pas. »

Autant lui rappeler immédiatement qu'il n'était pas la victime de tous les malheurs du monde et que chacun en partageait un bout. Cela éviterait l'auto-apitoiement, du moins en partie. Elle n'avait pas toute la journée non plus, il fallait encore qu'elle aille passer les Valkyries en revue et qu'elle fasse un topo avec l'intendant pour le prochain festin. Peut-être que cette fois, ils arriveraient à canaliser l'équipe de bourrins qui dirigeait en temps normal le royaume.

« Alors je veux être une licorne. »

Mais bien sûr, et elle : passer une journée avec quelqu'un d'autre que les gourdes gloussantes et cocotantes qui lui servaient de dames de compagnies. Hé oui, être reine n'était pas aussi amusant que sur le papier.

« Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible Loki."

Il regarda sa mère l'air surpris et un peu choqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle osait aller à l'encontre de son esprit créatif. Elle l'avait toujours encourager à mettre en pratique ses idées. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ainsi que l'on apprend ? Du coup, il était vexé. Le croyait-elle trop faible ?

"Tu penses que je n'y arriverai pas? Tu sais maintenant je suis un puissant sorcier. »

Ca, elle était au courant, quand enfin il avait réussi à être accepté parmi les sorcières pour suivre leur enseignement, il avait passé la soirée à lui vanter combien tout cela était magnifique, un rêve qui se réalisait et que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Alors, peut-être n'était-il pas encore reconnu comme un puissant sorcier par tout le monde, mais Frigga avait des réflexions un peu plus terre à terre.

« Peut-être mon chéri, mais tu es un puissant sorcier qui n'est plus vierge.

-Maman !

-Ose me dire que tu es encore pur."

Un silence bien bavard lui répondit, elle hocha la tête l'air satisfaite, enfin elle avait le dernier mot et peut-être qu'il arrêterait son délire de persécution. Il était bien connu que son fils était un habitué de bien des lits, les bruits de couloir avaient un charme tout particulier pour une maman. Savoir avec qui l'un de ses fils avaient passé la nuit et surtout quels « jeux » il avait pratiqué, était une leçon de vie. Les enfants grandissent bien plus vite que on le croit. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, profitant l'un de l'autre avant que Loki ne reprenne:

"Une sirène alors. Je me demande comment est la vie sous l'eau.

-Hé bien essaie."

Il se leva, l'air décidé, embrassa le front de sa mère et partit. La reine secoua la tête dans son dos, bientôt il serait de retour avec de nouvelles plaintes mais il ne quitterait pas si facilement le nid. C'était encore un bébé son petit trésor bleu. La barbe ne lui était pas encore poussée, si un jour elle devait le faire. Et son maniement des armes demeurait encore un peu précaire à son avis de mère.

Il avait choisi. Ses bagages furent faits en quelques minutes, juste une ou deux chemises, un pantalon et une paire de bottes. De toute façon, là où il allait il n'en avait pas besoin. Il quittait le palais pour une nouvelle vie loin des autres asgardiens. Enfin, il allait avoir la paix. Il voyagea entre les mondes avec sa barque, voguant sur les branches d'Yggdrasil. C'était sûrement son moyen de locomotion préféré. Il pouvait voyager tout seul, sans la présence écrasante de son grand frère chéri. Son exubérance l'irritait quelque peu quand il partait pour chercher un coin calme et que Thor s'incrustait dans ses bagages.

Il sélectionna sa terre d'accueil avec soin. Il lui fallait un lieu où personne ne le reconnaitrait, sinon il n'allait jamais pouvoir avoir la paix. Une terre d'accueil donc. Il jeta son dévolu sur le moins développés des neuf royaumes : Midgard. Les autochtones n'avaient pour souvenir de lui que ceux d'un dieu lointain, d'une petite zone et depuis longtemps abandonné par ses croyants. Il choisit une petite île du Pacifique, un climat chaud tout à fait agréable, et plutôt éloignée des autres terres, parfait. Deux trois tours de magie et il se retrouvait doté d'un petit royaume aquatique et d'une magnifique nageoire caudale verte avec de petits reflets dorés. Quitte à être un sorcier de génie, autant s'en servir.

Il s'installa dans cette nouvelle vie à se laisser porter par les courants et jouer avec la faune marine du coin. Il se reposait de la vie de cour, enfin on le laissait seul faire ce qu'il voulait. Il se levait à l'heure qu'il voulait, mangeait ce qui lui faisait plaisir, n'avait pas d'obligation. Il était libre. Cependant, il se sentit rapidement seul, il était habitué à avoir mille et une personnes qui vaquaient dans les couloirs, le saluant, s'inquiétant qu'il ait tout ce qu'il faut. Bon, ce n'était pas toujours parfait, mais au moins lui parlait-on. Les mammifères marins étaient certes des camarades distrayants, mais leurs conversations tournaient autour de choses plutôt basiques, telles que les meilleurs poissons, la reproduction et les jeux d'eau. Il en était dégoûté. Dire que quelques siècles plutôt il avait été la source de leur transformation. Ces anciens sages n'étaient plus maintenant que des animaux à peine plus intelligents que les autres. Ce qui lui laissait présager une fin pas moins glorieuse pour son génial intellect.

En désespoir de cause, il tourna son regard vers les humains qui voguaient régulièrement à quelques milles de son refuge. Les bateaux étaient réguliers, passant par les eaux calmes et accueillantes qui bordaient son territoire. Il décida d'aller les visiter. Peut-être qu'eux auraient un peu plus de conversation. Il s'approcha d'un des bateaux, mais ils ne lui portèrent aucune attention. Apparemment, il n'était pas assez intéressant pour eux. Alors, il leur lança un sort, un envoutement qui les attira à lui. Technique simple pour acquérir l'attention d'un public. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que leur faible résistance les pousserait à sauter à l'eau. D'ailleurs, cela remit un peu en cause son projet de grande discussion philosophique, technique ou même artistique. Il dut donc improviser. Heureusement, il était plutôt doué pour ça. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous tranquillement en train de barboter, enfin plutôt de se noyer, gaiement autour de lui, il prit une décision qui allait modifier son séjour sur Midgard. Il les emmena avec lui sur son île, puiqu'il était hors de question de les laisser mourir aussi bêtement alors qu'il désirait de la compagnie. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure de ce monde, mais à cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents. Il était un dieu tout de même, il allait mater ces mortels avec une facilité enfantine. Doucement, il les installa sur la plage, loin de l'eau afin qu'ils ne se noient pas plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il retourna à ses occupations maritimes, laissant sa magie les soigner. Il avait trouvé un dauphin un peu moins idiot que les autres et était persuadé qu'il arriverait à converser réellement avec lui.

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que le premier d'entre eux ne se réveille. Certe, Loki n'était pas pressé mais il commençait tout de même à trouver le temps long. Sa forme n'avait plus de secret pour lui et les poissons, cétacés et autres crustacés du coin n'avaient pu, eux non plus, l'attrait de la nouveauté. Très rapidement, le mortel habituellement désigné sous le titre de marin se révéla n'être qu'un rustre. Son hôte, toujours sous forme d'ondin, était pour lui un sujet de blagues salaces et de réflexions plus ou moins poussées sur sa généalogie. Loki n'aurait pas parié sur sa finesse d'esprit avant son réveil et voyait ses craintes justifiées. Autant dire qu'il n'apprécia que moyennement l'idée que sa mère, la Mère de Toutes Choses, soit "une écrèmeuse ayant le goût de la pine au point de se farcir un poiscaille". Il était peut-être prince d'un autre monde, mais avait assez de culture pour reconnaitre quand on insultait sa mère.

Cependant, le petit prince avait étrangement gardé son calme. Ne tuant pas le goujat sur le fait. Chose extraordinaire. Mais, le réveil des autres rustres eut bien vite raison de sa patience, il n'était pas connu pour elle, plutôt pour ses vengeances. Un de ces types était déjà difficile à supporter, alors quand il y en eut cinq il hésita grandement entre les tuer ou les renvoyer à la mer qu'ils avaient quittée.

Cette fois, il fit honneur à sa légende. Choisissant non pas de les tuer, mais de les punir comme il se doit : puisque l'éducation leur manquait de toute évidence, il les transforma en enfants afin de les éduquer lui-même.

Les débuts furent houleux, laborieux et même douloureux. Aucun ne voulait recevoir des ordres de lui. Face à cela, il dut sévir. Obtant pour une démonstration de force afin d'asseoir son autorité sur la peur. Une solution qui avait jusqu'à présent toujours fonctionné. Et pourtant, enfer et damnation, les petits monstres semblaient n'avoir aucun instinct de conservation. Il les séquestra, rationna la nourriture, en pendit un par les pieds mais rien n'y fit. A bout de nerf, il attrapa celui qui s'était réveillé le premier pour l'interroger. Il devait savoir pourquoi il n'arrivait à rien avec eux. La réponse doucha quelque peu les ambitions d'empire qu'il avait formaté dans un recoin de son esprit. Aucun ne le craignait parce qu'il était « trop mignon avec ses écailles » et, comble de l'horreur il ressemblait à « une fille tout à fait baisable ». Apparemment, ses tentatives pour les rendre moins portés sur le sujet et plus gentils n'avaient nullement fonctionné. Il se retrouvait avec une bande de sales gosses à la conversation aussi légère que celle des marins dont il les avait tirés. Vraiment, quoi qu'il faisait sa vie était maudite. Frigga l'avait pourtant prévenu, il n'existe pas d'être sans problème et apparemment lui était même un aimant. Cette vie de sirène lui passait par-dessus la tête et en plus, Frigga lui manquait. De même que son abruti de grand frère. Au moins, lui il pouvait le taper sans risquer de le tuer. Ce qui par rapport aux gosses étaient quand même un sacré avantage. Il décida donc de plier bagage et de rentrer chez lui. Mais avant ça, il s'offrit une ultime vengeance sur les enfants.

Il les maudit, ou plutôt maudit leur île. Tous ceux qui y mettraient un pied seraient condamnés à devenir et rester des enfants tant qu'ils resteraient sur l'île. Sauf, s'ils prouvaient qu'ils étaient bien élevés, polis et surtout pas vulgaires. Autant dire que les marins restèrent très longtemps sur leur morceau de terre.

Loki lui, repartit pour Asgard à bord de sa barque. Abandonnant queue et écailles à la mer midgardienne et reprenant ses chausses et bottes en cuir. Avec un peu de chance, les couturières auraient livré ses nouvelles chemises pendant son absence.

* * *

Si vous vous êtes posé la question en haut, il n'y a pas de disclaimer parce que malheureusement personne ne connait le petit nom du mec qui a créé les dieux scandinaves. Alors tout comme Stan Lee je les emprunte à la culture populaire.


End file.
